


Routine

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [33]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Friends, Joey/Chandler, subway sandwiches





	

They had this routine. Every time there was a football game on, they make sub sandwiches and bring over a cooler full of beer and park themselves in front of the TV. 

It doesn't matter that they make a huge mess with the chip crumbs and beer foam, just that they have this routine and it's all their own.

They leave it all until morning, as they head back into the bedroom, tasting the other's sub in their mouth as they exchange kisses to do a bit of celebrating as their team won that night.


End file.
